The Most Dangerous Arena
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary mission, but now Xellan has to fight for his life in order to get out. Rated T for teen. Also a little bit of Larxene/OC. For full version, look for it on xellan15's deviantART page.
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Dangerous Arena, Chapter 1**

_Drive. That's your only option. DRIVE DAMMIT! _That's all I can think of right now. In this game, that's all I can afford to think right now. That and this: Survive. Because in this game, there is only one rule: Be the last man standing. All other rules are inconsistent right now. All I can do is try to de-rezz the opposing team before they do unto me. After a while of dodging walls, I see him. CLU. The big kahuna in this place. His bike is coming straight for me, his disc in his hand, ready to slice me and my bike. We were the only players left on the grid, and he had more experience. I increased speed, and prayed that it was over quick...

Hi. I'm Xellan. This is the story of how I became a ruler of a universe within our own. But before I get too far into that, let me tell you a little about myself.

I am #15 in a group named Organization XIII. Strangely enough, I'm 6ft and in my 20's. I, like every member in it, am a Nobody, meaning in my life before, I had a heart. I don't have it anymore. I have pure white hair, laid out in spikes all over my head. I built a special chin guard that covers up some of my face. I programmed it to create a face-mask for whenever I need to fight. I use a sword/shield combo in battle with a backup knife, but outside of battle, they look like a baton, a disc with a hole in it, and a small black square respectively. I transform them with my powers. Everybody in the Organization has one. I can control any and all technology. Some of the other members show that they don't have hearts by being emotionless. However, they may see this as impossible, but I REALLY like #12, Larxene. I think she's hot. I would like to tell my feelings to her one day, but now I'm too wrapped up in my work to attempt to tell her.

Anyway, before the bike battle, I was doing my same old sh*t: Do mission, Go back to room, Play Gears of War 3, eat, bed. I had done my mission for the day, and I was busy blowing up an alien when I heard a knock at my door. I paused my game, and undid my techno locks I made. "Door's open!" I called out. Xemnas himself then came in. "Good evening Xellan, how was your mission?" he asked. "What do you want?" I said, unpausing my game with my mind. "Now why would you suspect that I want anything?" he asked back in an almost curious tone. "If you just wanted to inform me of a meeting, you would send X- Face down here. You coming here yourself means you want something." I explained to him. "Do you have a chair that I could sit on?" he asked. I sent the thought to the desktop that I have, and the hard drive and the monitor quickly made crab-like legs and walked toward Xemnas, the monitor getting on top of the hard drive. They quickly combined and transformed into a folding chair. "There, is that all?" I commented. "No, actually, I have to give you a mission, one that require's your expertice." he said back, annoyed at me already. "And what, praytell, is this mission that oh-so-desperately requires me for?" I asked him. "You and Larxene need to go to Hollow Bastion and access the computer in the laboratory there." He explained.

"Really? I get to be with Larxene?" I quickly asked, quickly saving my game and turning it off. "Yes, you do, for as long as the mission lasts." he further explained. "I have a program on there that I think you will enjoy working with, his name is TRON." he then said. "Ok, so you want this TRON program here, and apparently I'm the only person qualified to get him. What's the catch?" I asked him. "The program currently keeping him under lock and key will not give whim to any program we have tried. I think you can fully deliver TRON to me, in one piece." he explained, finishing his info given to me. "Allright, I accept. When do we leave?" I asked him. "As soon as possible." Xemnas said. He then got up, and left my room, causing me to think this: _Piece of cake_...


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly gathered some essentials before embarking on this very simple mission. I made sure that I packed my hacking equipment: an old Toshiba Satellite that I had overclocked a long time ago, an iPod cable, and 3 packs of gum. I also packed my cell phone, my PSP, and my medicine box. After storing in a couple of potions and elixirs, I then headed down to the kitchen to talk to Marluxia, the Organization's cook. "Hey, Marly, I need 12 MRE's ASAP!" I yelled to him. "I told you not to call me that!" Marluxia snapped back. "Whatever Marluxia, I still need those MRE's." I said to him. "Now what kind of mission requires that many meals ready to eat?" He asked. " I've got to get a program out of a computer, and the way Mansex put it, **I** may have a problem with it, so I'm gearing up for the most difficult." I explained to him. "All right, but why do you need 12?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. "I get to bring Larxene with me, and I think that she would get pissed if she didn't have anything to eat." I explained. "Agreed. 12 MRE's coming right up!" He said as he walked to the fridge.

After getting the MRE's, I grabbed my duffel, and then trekked to Larxene's room. As it seems that I am the only person in this building with some damn manners, I knocked on her door before attempting to open the door. "Who is it?" She called out. " Who actually bothers to knock other than Mansex and X- Face?" I pointed out. " Come in then, Xellan." She called out. I opened the door slowly, as if anticipating a knife thrown at me, because with Larxene, you never know. " I have my knifes away, stop worrying." She told me. I opened the door fully then, as a single knife lodged itself into the wood of the door frame. "You lied! You had a knife!" I quickly said. "I always have my knives, you're lucky that the last throw was a miss." She quickly stated. I quickly ignored this statement, and got to my point. "Did you get ready?" I asked her. "Get ready for what?" She asked back. "The mission that you and I have together. The one that Mansex gave us himself." I said. " He didn't give me any mission." She then stated. "Crap. Well, we need to go to Hollow Bastion to retrieve a program from the lab there." I explained quickly. "Fine, but what does he need me for?" She asked. "No clue. But he required it." I stated. "Fine, let me grab a few things. Meet you in the Grey Room?" She asked. "OK, see you in a bit." I said, leaving the room.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Larxene came down, and we left The Castle That Never Was. I had opened a portal and we teleported there. We were at the main shop area, where I had been many times before to collect items. As I was about to walk out into the open, Larxene pulled me back. "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUR COVER!" She exclaimed in angst. "Nobody will say ' Who is that guy?' because I have been here many a times before. How do you think I get any of my sh*t?" I said back. "YOU MEAN THE LOCAL'S KNOW YOU? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" She then exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for a kick-ass 360, and when I came here they didn't notice me until I actually walked into the shops, and then I was treated like every other customer." I further explained. "Oh, so, they pretty much ignore you?" She asked. "Yeah, especially since everybody here is from a different world. Oh, and if people start to ask questions, then tell them that you and I are dating in order to erase confusion." I quickly thought up. "Whatever. Just for now, I'll play along, but no groping." She then said. "OK, I can deal with that." I then said. She and I then started to walk to the corner, and in order to keep appearances, I wrapped my arm over her shoulder. We walked out into the open to find a place busseling with buisness. Larxene and I walked as quickly as we could to get down to the bailey, where it is always empty.

After walking for a while, we finally arrived at our destination: Hollow Bastion's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we walked into the castle at Hollow Bastion, Larxene shrugged my arm off her shoulder. Although saddened by this, I still had to try and finish this mission as fast as I could. We then started to go towards Ansem's office, where Xemnas told me how to get to the lab. After locating the office, and defeating a few Shadows along the way, I went to work looking for the false wall. Larxene noticed me with my ear to the wall and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" "Aha! Here it is!" I exclaimed, giving the wall a good thud. Five seconds later, the wall opened to reveal a large hallway. We walked down it to reveal a large laboratory. After I fiddeled with the door, it opened to reveal a large control panel and a large camera-like device behind it. I walked up to the monitor and tapped a few keys to see if it was in sleep mode. After discovering it did absolutely nothing, I suspected the wiring. I knelt down and removed two panels, and made them cover the sharp edges that they were covering when bolted in. "Come here, I think I figured out why Mansex wanted you here." I told her. She got down, and laid on her back as I was so that she could see into the guts of the control panel.

"You see here?" I asked her. "Yeah." She then said. "I need you to test if there is a current running through there." I explained to her. She touched the wires that I was talking about, and then said, "There is now." " Thank you." I said and, not realising that there was a top to where the panel was, gashed my head open on the top edge of where the panel was. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Larxene quickly asked, showing a side of her that I have never seen. Yeah, just a flesh wound," I said, "Could you hand me the little box in my bag with a round top." She then quickly walked over and unzipped my bag, bringing out things until she found it. "Here it is." She said, handing it to me.

I pressed a button on the front, opening the device up, and taking out a small collapsable bowl, and opened it, causing the burners built into it to turn on. I quickly told my chin guard to get onto my hand and transformed, and as it did, I struck the floor, breaking a few tiles. I quickly gathered some of them, crushed them in my hand, and put them on the bowl. I then grabbed a vile from one of the sides of the thing, and uncorked it. I spread the blue liquid over the items in the bowl, creating a luminous blue jelly. I picked up a scraper from the box, and told Larxene, "Get some of this blue crap on this, and spread it on my forehead, it will cauterize it, however it is incredibly painful." She then walked over to me, knelt down, and got some of the jelly on the scraper. She then proceeded to put it onto my forehead, causing me to scream in pain, for my forehead felt like it was on fire. She continued to do this until there was a large scar on my head, one that I can fix when I get back to the castle.

"Thanks, that really helps." I told her, putting my crap back together. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "If I can withstand 40,000 hits in a single battle and not fade, then a single head gash is nothing. Why are you so worried?" I asked her. "Well, don't tell anybody but, you're kinda cute." She then said, blushing. "Oh really? Because the way your face says it, you really like me." I told her, to which she tried to cover her cheeks. "What? I just..." She tried to make me forget what we were talking about. "Admit it, we are the only ones here. Just say that you like me!" I exclaimed. "I don't like you! I... I love you." She then admitted. I thought that this was impossible, because Nobodies didn't have hearts, so they couldn't feel feelings as strong as love. "I love you too. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." I then admitted. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, I have. Look, let's just finish this mission, then we'll talk about it." I then said. "All right, just one thing first." She then said. "What?" I asked her, willing my chin guard back to my face. "This." She then said, walking towards me, and then kissed me on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, I didn't know what to think. I mean, the woman I love, the woman that is a sadist 24/7, is kissing me. However, I just shut my brain down, and just made out with her for about a minute. After a while though, we realized that we needed air, and so we broke the kiss. "Whoa," I said, "That was awesome." I then stated. "Yeah," She replied, "You're an amazing kisser." "Thanks. You know, we really have to do this mission. Maybe afterwards, we can go have dinner." I suggested. "Yeah, that would be nice." She said.

After our close encounter of the first kind, we broke apart our bodies from the hug that was happening and went over to the control panel. Larxene started to look over buttons when she accidentally pushed one. I heard the device at the back of the room start to power up, and I yelled, "Look out!" and knocked her away from the blast. After I stopped hearing strange noises, I opened my eyes. I was in a black room, with only a staircase to occupy it. After walking around a bit, I made my way outside, where I saw that the sky was black and stormy. "Holy..." I then said to myself. Suddenly, I was spooked by a gigantic light, coming from a gigantic upside-down-u shaped flying object. I tried to run away, but the street around me sank down, eliminating escape. The bridge of the two arms then came down in front of me, revealing multiple people strapped in, and two sentry people with staffs with light coming from top and bottom. "This program has no disc. Another stray." One of them said, after looking at my back. They then forced me into the empty slot on the bridge, which kept me from moving my feet. As we took off, I said to myself, "This is a dream."

After a long ride, we finally landed, and there were three more sentrys. The one in the middle came up to each of us, going, "Rectify. Rectify. Games. Rectify." When he got up to me, I said, "Look, I think that we just have a big..." before he said, "Games." I was then taken off the contraption, and I saw the other guy who had gotten picked for games. He broke free of his escorts, yelled, "Erase me!" and jumped off the edge of the platform. I was pushed onto this panel on the platform, and locked in. Then, I was lowered what I believe to be 50 stories until I ended up in a small room.

As soon as I was locked into this room, four women came from the walls around me and walked up to me. They each raised their right index finger, where a little light began to shine. As soon as the lights touched my clothes, they instantly split apart. "Do you not see the gigantic zipper on the front?" I asked them. They ignored me and caused what used to be my clothes to be sucked into small squares in the floor. There I stood, in the middle of the floor with only my boxers on and four women around me, the big hole in my chest where my heart should be showing. After a single second, a black fabric started to materialize on me from my feet. It covered me from neck to toe, and covered up my hole. They then walked over to the sides of the room and picked up some strange platings, and put them onto my body, creating armor. Then, a module came up in front of me, and a voice said that if I lost the disc given to me, then I will be subject to de-rezolution, which I instantly thought meant that I would get killed. Then, after putting the disc on my back, they then started to walk back where they came from, however, one remained. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked her. "Survive." She stated, and went back into the wall. My feet became unlocked as a gigantic light came from the hallway ahead, and I walked towards it.

Once I was in the middle of it, I saw twenty four other people in places like mine. We were all in a circle, moving up. I heard a crowd behind me, yelling, "DISC WARS! DISC WARS! DISC WARS!" over and over again. I was then brought before another person amongst us, and the rooms we were in melted together. "Dude! You were on that thing before weren't you?" I asked him. Instead of answering me, he took the disc from his back, and threw it at me. It's lucky that I have good reflexes, or I would have gotten hurt then. I then looked at the room next to me and saw the dude in the same location as me take a disc to his chest, and then blew up, leaving only his disc behind. "Oh crap." I said. I then knew what to do.

I quickly took my disc off of my back and, noticing that the walls bounced these discs, started to spin and threw my disc to my immediate left, then got down real fast. As I suspected, the disc would rebound until it came back to the owner. It became a low ceiling of death, chopping my opponent's head off and then returning to me. I had just won the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right! I won, now let me out!" I screamed at the people above me. Instead of being let out, my room changed to have a ninja-like dude in it with me. "Yeah, no." I then said. I then ran toward him, avoiding his disc by ducking and fell out of the box through the opening in the middle. I landed on the box below me thanks to my cat- like reflexes. I instantly started to run, and noticed another dude doing the same. We both fell off the box we were trying to grab onto and ended up on the base floor. When we both entered, all the rooms joined together and I saw another dude walking towards us. The voice overhead said "Programs 3 and 12 vs. Rinzler." At the moment she stopped speaking, he pulled his disc from his back and split it into two individual discs. Me and my buddy tried to do the same, but found that our discs didn't have that function. "Come on, is that even legal?" My buddy asked.

Rinzler then started to do this breakdancing- like move and threw both of his discs at us. "BACK TO BACK!" I yelled to him. He complied, and we used our discs to block his discs. After he cought his discs, me and the other dude threw our discs at him at the same time. However, Rinzler just did a spin jump and avoided them. After he did this, he turned to the wall and started to run. What happened next explained why: The gravity in the room reversed.

Me and the other dude were forced onto the ceiling. As soon as we hit the ceiling, Rinzler attacked. He used both discs to try and kill me and my bud, but we rolled out of the way, getting knicked in the arm in the process. Me and the dude tried our bests to take out Rinzler, but when gravity fixed itsself, we were thrown to the ground, with one of Rinzler's knees on us. Rinzler was in a stance to kill the both of us when he looked to our arm wounds: We were bleeding, his blood red and full of hemoglobin, mine as black as night. Rinzler looked at both of us and said "Users." He then put away his discs and brought us up for the crowd to see. A voice said, "Identify yourselves, Programs." Being insulted, I yelled out, "I'm not a program! My name is Xellan!" The crowd still roared for my blood to be spilt. I then heard another voice that sounded warbled and altered, he said, "Identify!" My buddy then said, "I'M not a program either. My name is Sam Flynn!" to which, upon hearing his last name, the crowd scilenced.

We were then taken to the control ship, where the shots were being called. We were eventually brought in a room with four stations in the floor, each filled with one person. I asked Sam, "Where the hell are we?" "We're in the computer." He told me. Then, ahead of us, a door opened, and a bald nerd with a strange visor that was as wide as the edges of his eyes and a guy with a big robe on, his entire face covered by a strange motorcycle helmet. "Where are we? Are we on the Grid?" Sam asked. Instead of answering, the robed dude's helmet transformed and went away, revealing his face. "Dad?" Sam said.

"Dude, this is your dad? You two are practically the same age!" I said. "Hi, Sam." Sam's dad said, obviously ignoring me, "It's been a long time." "Yeah, you could say that." Sam replied. "And just who are you?" He asked me. "My name is Xellan, and I don't know what the hell is going on. I just came to the outside world looking for a program while still in that outside world!" I explained. "Oh really? Disc." He said to Rinzler, who detatched my disc from my back and gave it to him. He turned his back and I could see him looking at my memories: My induction into Organization XIII, My first mission, The first time I laid eyes on Larxene, Me getting the information to this mission, My make out session with Larxene.

"Got it. Very interesting. I never would have met anybody like you in my life cycles. Tell me, what brought you here?" He asked. "I came here to look for a program named TRON, and I got put in here because I was preventing the woman I love from coming in here." I told him. "TRON? Now, that's a name I haven't heard since I told my people that I killed him four deca-cycles ago" He told me. Upon hearing this, I said, "Well then, will you let me just leave?" "Not in the cards. Not for you, or Sam." He said. "Dad, why are you doing this?" Sam asked him. "Sam, I'm not your father. But I'm very happy to see you." The dude said. "CLU." Sam whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do to my father?" Sam asked. "Same thing I'm going to do to you. Users." CLU replied. We were then taken to the place where we had just come from, however it looked completely different. It was about a football field's length and width, tripled. And we were in the middle. The nerd with the visor, who was called JARVIS, announced to everyone, "Greetings Programs!" Upon hearing this, the crowd roared. "Tonight, we have in our midst not only one, but TWO users. Now, what shall we do with these users?" He asked the crowd, "Perhaps, the challenge of the Grid? And who would lead us on this attack? Only one, Programs. Your luminary! Your liberator! He one who extinguished the tyranny of the users, those many cycles ago. CLU!"

"I hope you enjoy this." CLU told us, his robe gone and his helmet up. JARVIS held out a large box and held it up to CLU, and he picked up a baton. JARVIS then came over to me and Sam, and held the box as if to say, "Your contagious, please don't touch me." Sam picked one up and said, "What am I supposed to do with this?" and held it as if a blade would come out of it. "I'll give you a hint: Not that." The brown noser said to him. He held the box to me and, noticing that this baton was just like the one I conceal my sword in, instantly knew what it was capable of.

CLU then turned, ran forward for a bit, and broke his baton, creating the light-cycle in it. Behind me and Sam, four Programs came up from the floor. "We got no chance users, Their bikes are faster than ours, we have to use the lifts." One Program told us. I instantly joined him and the others, rezzing in our bikes. About a few seconds later, Sam joined us and our light trails got up. After a couple of seconds, we broke formation, and not to soon after, we had lost 3 teammates. I had soon de-rezzed four of their teammates. I was a natural at this when I saw Sam and a different Program take down CLU's last teammate, however, de-rezzing the Program's bike. Sam picked it up, and before he could get it to him, CLU crushed him with his bike, and slashed Sam's bike with his disc. I then realized that I was the last player on here, meaning I had to take out CLU.

Caught up yet? Well, here's where I left off. Ending flashback now.

About 10 feet from where my bike and CLU's would collide, A gigantic dune buggy look a-like went in the middle of us. CLU's bike de-rezzed on contact, but flung him 50 yards away. In the open cockpit, I could see a Program driving it, who told me "Get in." in a warped voice. I didn't object. We started off smooth, but we then went over to where Sam's bike crashed, where I saw Sam, alive. "Dude! I thought you were dead!" I said. "Yeah, same here. Move over." He told me. I got into the middle of the cockpit, being extremely cramped. "Dude, I wish there was a gunner's station where I am right about now." I stated. Suddenly, I felt the cockpit moving around me, and realized that even in here, my powers work. I quickly got into the chair, swiveled back, and started to shoot down the three light cycles behind us. As soon as they were all gone, I swiveled back and noticed that we were about to run into a wall, so I preceded to shoot it out, naturally. "Come on dude. You can't make that!" Sam said to the driver. We drove out of the arena, off the cliff that was there, and onto a cliff 30 feet away. "Made it." The driver stated.

The driver's helmet then transformed and hid itself, revealing a woman with a slanted haircut. "Hi, I'm Quorra." She stated. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked her. "Patience Xellan, you too Sam Flynn. All of your questions will be answered soon." She then said, as we drove off on this rocky landscape. After a while, we came unto a large cave cut from the rock, that was too small of an opening with my addition. I quickly undid the transformation, and we went inside. We got off the vehicle, which was called the light runner, and onto this gigantic plate. The plate instantly lifted us up and off the ground. "Hey, would you guys mind if I tried something with my suit?" I asked them. "No." They both said. "OK, thanks." I said back to them. I then grabbed my armor in the middle of my chest, using my powers to warp it. I then proceeded to tear off my old suit, trading my black and green lights for a suit with red and black lights, and my hair then hid, as my face mask came up in a red color. Two panels moved up in front of my eyes, and the area covering my mouth disappeared. My baton that I had on my leg fell off, along with my old disc. What filled their place instead, was my disc and baton that I transform into weapons. Quorra and Sam looked at me, and I said, "What? I hated that suit." We then had gotten to the top of the shaft, when we came upon a large room. I saw a man in the middle, who appeared to be meditating. "Wait here." Quorra told us. She walked over to the old man, to which after telling him something, he sternly said, "There are no guests, Quorra." Upon sensing that she was not lying, he got up, and turned around. "Sam..." He then said, taking a footstep and illuminating the entire room. "Dad?" Sam said. The man quickly walked over and gave Sam a bear hug, saying "It's really you!"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is delicous." I said to Kevin Flynn, who was Sam's actual father. "Thank you, the programming was a bit tricky, but not for a master like me." He said back. We were eating a roasted turkey, and drinking what I think might have been watered down wine. Quorra and I were on the sides of the table, and Sam and Flynn were on the ends. "Tell me, Xellan, what is your story?" Flynn asked me. " Well, I am a member of this group named Organization XIII, where I am number XV, and one of the other scientists in our entire castle. The thing with us is that none of us has hearts, and we were never meant to exist. I am known in the castle as being the main technician, because I can talk to machines and manipulate them to my whim. I am also different from the others because I have very deep feelings for this one girl in there, who also has deep feelings for me, and because we have no hearts, I shouldn't have those feelings for her. I don't know why I have them, but I am going to keep this course" I told them.

"Huh, never would have met you in my lifetime under normal circumstances. Though, why did you come here?" He asked me. "Well, my boss told me to try and get this program, TRON, but CLU said that he killed him." I told him, "Though I'll tell ya, Rinzler was a pain in my ass." "Rinzler? Who in the hell is that?" Flynn asked me. "Here, I'll show you." I told him, creating a holo-projector from my suit and displayed a 3-dimmensional image of Rinzler. Flynn dropped his silverware and said, " That's him! That's TRON!" " This is TRON?" I asked him. " I am sure of it, CLU must have reprogrammed him." Flynn said. "How the hell am I supposed to fix him?" I asked him. "I don't know, but right now we can't. Anyway, Sam, How is your life going?" Flynn asked him. "It's been OK, I have a dog, dropped out of college, and I give ENCOM a annual prank." Sam explained. "Ah. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions." Flynn said. "Actually, just one." Sam said. "Why I never came home." Flynn said.

Flynn then went on to tell of how he had worked on this world every night for years, with TRON and CLU at his side. He then went on and talked about how he discovered ISOs, or Isomorphic Algorithms. Then, he said, "Then, the night I never came home, CLU asked me if his duty was still to create a perfect system. I told him yes, but it was all a coo. CLU and two of his guards attacked me and TRON, TRON gaining a second disc in the second battle. CLU came after me and put me in a hold, saying 'You've been corrupted.' TRON fought for me. I never saw him again. I couldn't get to the portal in time, and like a safe, it can only be opened from the outside. I was trapped in here Sam." "So if the portal opened when Me and Xellan came in here, then it's for go now, right?" Sam asked. "Not for long, the portal draws massive power, and can only be open for a milli-cycle, about eight hours." Flynn explained. Why don't we just go there now? We have Xellan, and he can talk to this world, he can keep the portal open for longer than normal, We can go home!" Sam said. "Sam, you have to understand:" Flynn started off, and Quorra finished, "Once Flynn steps foot on the Grid, CLU will stop at nothing to obtain his disc." "My disc is the master key, the way out." Flynn said. Sam, not liking that they would not be doing anything to leave, stormed off to the room Quorra gave him. "I don't know about you guys, but I call the couch." I said. I then went inside, plopped on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

"Xellan! Wake up!" I heard, feeling Quorra shake me awake. "Larxene..." I said, falling back into consciousness. "What?" I asked her, half asleep. "Sam left and CLU is coming, get ready to run." She explained. I quickly got up, and went to the panel, where I waited for Flynn and Quorra. We descended, got into the light runner, and drove off towards the city.


	8. Chapter 8

" Incoming Light-Jets!" Quorra yelled to me. "I see them, I see them." I yelled back. I had my gunner's attachment to the Light-Runner, and opened fire. I quickly dispatched all of them without firing a second shot for any of them. We then quickly sped off towards the city. "Dude! Hand me your disc!" I yelled to Flynn. He then detached his disc from his back, and gave it to me. I held it up, and started tapping the sides until I was satisfied. "Here. When we hit the grid, you'll register as the iTunes program." I told him. "Huh. Cool." He said back. 

As we entered the city, I quickly changed the Light-Runner back to normal. "All right, now where would Sam be?" I asked. "There! At the End of Line club!" Quorra said. We then got out, got onto the elevator, and went up. "You aren't going to streak again? Are you?" Quorra asked me. "That was a one time deal! And my new suit was directly underneath that!" I exclaimed. "Will you two stop bickering? I swear, you're like a married couple." Flynn said to both of us. We quickly hit the club at the top of the elevator. And that's when all Hell broke loose.

CLU's guards were fighting everybody in the club, not giving a damn as to whom they killed. Quorra and I quickly dashed from the elevator, her pulling her disc and a baton from their holsters, and myself grabbing my disc and baton and transforming them into my shield and sword, respectively. She jumped into the middle of the fight, where Sam was. I started taking guards down on the sides, hacking away with my fearsome blade. The music that was playing in the club was very intriguing, so for a second I stopped fighting, and gave a thumbs up to the DJs. I was hacking at one of the last guards on my side when I saw Quorra being apprehended, and her arm being severed. At that time, Flynn stepped in.

As soon as his hand touched the floor, all power left the club. The remaining guards were far too astonished to react, so the civilians started to derezz the guards. Sam picked up Quorra, whom was unconscious at this point but had her eyes open, and carried her to the elevator. I grabbed her disc and joined the two of them, Flynn following behind us. As soon as the doors shut, something on the other side created an explosion, hurling us downward. I quickly thrust my hands to the ground and gradually slowed us down. As soon as the elevator stopped, Sam said, "Dad, your disc. It's gone."


	9. Chapter 9

"I know." Flynn said, looking at where we stopped. "Look, I can go back, I can get it." Sam said. "Dude, they won't even have it registered as your dad. I altered it to read iTunes." I told him. "We need to get on that train." Flynn said, pointing to a train that was close to us. We got up to the train, hopped on, climbed on top, and got onto a small walkway, where Flynn took Quorra's disc from my hand and told Sam to hold it with the hole in the middle vertical. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Trying to find the damaged code. Her root sequencing is incredible." Flynn answered back. "Didn't you write it?" Sam asked. "Some of it." Flynn said, "The rest is... beyond me." He said as a 3-D model of a double helix strand of DNA showed up from Quorra's disc. "She's an ISO!" Sam exclaimed. "Yeah, the last ISO. It will take some time for her system to reboot." Flynn said after fixing her arm problem and placing her disc on her back. "Wake me up when she's up." I told them, falling asleep quickly.

"Xellan!" Sam yelled, waking me up in a heartbeat. "What? Sleeping Beauty up yet?" I asked him. "Yes, but we have bigger problems." He said back. "Like what?" I asked. "CLU's warship." He replied. "Oh crap." I said. We quickly got off the top of the Solar Sailer, and went below deck. "This isn't part of the journey." Flynn said. We got below deck, to where nobody could see us, and that is when we saw what the cargo was. _It was the other Programs that were in the universe._ "What is CLU keeping them here for?" Quorra asked. "CLU can't create new Programs. He can only destroy or repurpose them." Flynn explained. "Repurpose them for what?" Quorra asked. We had stopped in the station, so we got off and hid.

We were hiding behind this big thing that might have been a locking mechanism of some kind, but I wasn't paying attention. We each stuck out heads out and looked around when Quorra saw Rinzler. She then gave her disc to Flynn, whispered, "Goodbye." and ran off. Sam tried to dash after her, but Flynn stopped him. "She's removing herself from the equation." He said. We watched as she ran in front of Rinzler, and put up a good fight, but still got captured. "Didn't you say that you were sent here to get TRON?" Sam asked me. "Yeah, but now isn't the time." I replied.

We were up onto a catwalk above everybody at the stage area, and were approaching an intersection, when we heard CLU's speech's peak. "KEVIN FLYNN! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?" CLU shouted. He then went on about how he would dominate the worlds outside of theirs. After hearing this, I said, "Allright, Flynn, find us a way to get to the portal. Sam and I will go after your disc." "Agreed." They both said, and we split up. Sam and I ran as fast as we could to get to the head of the ship, which controlled the entire ship. As soon as we got to the door, the people in the floor inlets pressed a button at each of their stations, causing a shield like device to drop from the ceiling. Two sentrys came from nowhere, saying, "Identify yourselves, Programs." "We aren't Programs." We both said, drawing our weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

After hacking away at the guards and busting down the doors, we walked into CLU's room. After seeing us, JARVIS then said, "Long live the users." "Oh will you shut up? Dumbass." I told him. Sam then grabbed his dad's disc, and an alarm went off. Sam then grabbed JARVIS by the neck and asked, "We came with a Program. Where is she?" At this time, Rinzler came into the main doorway, with Quorra. "Sam, RUN!" She yelled, obviously knowing that I can take care of myself. Rinzler pushed her to the ground, and drew his discs. Sam, holding his dad's disc, nodded to me. I changed my shield back into my disc, and threw it at Rinzler. He easily ducked, but had to deflect Flynn's disc, giving Quorra enough time to hop up and kick Rinzler off the platform.

"What are you doing here?" Quorra asked Sam. "Rescuing you. And getting my dad's disc back." Sam said. "All right, I don't know about you two, but I actually want to get out. M'Kay?" I said. I then ran to the hallway connecting these rooms, grabbed the pack there, and as soon as Sam and Quorra were there, I grabbed them and jumped out of the window. After a few secs of falling, I opened the parachute with my mind, however, four orange wings came out instead. They were, on the other hand, slowing our descent, so I didn't care.

I had landed us next to a fighter on the runway, which was taken by Flynn. We then got on, Quorra taking the pilot's seat, Flynn taking co-pilot, Sam taking the seat behind them, and because I presume that vehicles here are designed to carry up to three people max, I got the cramped seat. As we were taking off, I noticed the color scheme of the fighter changing from orange to light blue. After unfolding our plane's wings, we soon flew off towards the portal.

"OK, am I the only person in here that is cramped beyond recognition?" I said out loud. "Yes. Yes you are." Flynn said back. We were flying for about five minutes until I noticed that CLU and his lapdogs were tailing us. "Uh, dudes, they're following us." I pointed out. "Crap. Sam, take the gunner's seat." Quorra said, pushing a button that propelled Sam to the back of the plane, and opened up room for me to get comfortable. After five minutes of fighting, I became bored and took over. "Hold on to your butts." I told them, and jammed my hands and legs into the sides of the tunnel Sam went down.

I had used my powers to first lock me into the ship, doing so actually caused my armor to hide back, revealing the hole in my chest and making me look like I was wearing pants. I then used my powers to make the cockpit and the gunner's station give up their inhabitants, and then, I transformed the ship and made a gigantic, flying metal me, with myself at the core. I used the machine guns to quickly dispatch all but two of CLU's Light-Jets, leaving himself and Rinzler remaining.

I was flying high, trying to get CLU to follow me, and freeze up his jet. Needless to say, it worked. I quickly turned around, and started firing at him. However, halfway down, Rinzler must have had a pang of consciousness, and rammed his jet into CLU's. I quickly accelerated my descent, and came up to Rinzler, whom I grabbed in my hand, and putting him into the chest compartment of my giant robot, before flying off towards the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

As we approached the portal's hangar, I transformed the ship back to normal, unhooking myself from it in the process. "Why did you save Rinzler?" Sam asked me. "I never fail a mission. My mission was to bring him to the castle, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I told him. We were just about to land when Sam and I grabbed Rinzler, for he was unconscious. We quickly got out and started to walk to our final destination. Flynn was keeping ahead of us, obviously happy to be finally going home after being locked in here for twenty years. And that is when we saw him.

CLU was standing in the middle of the walkway to the portal. Sam was about to step forward when Flynn stopped him. "This is my fight." He said. At that moment, I felt Rinzler stir, beginning to reboot. I said to Sam, "Let off him. He's waking up." Rinzler got to his own feet, and just stood there for a minute. "RINZLER! COME TO ME!" CLU yelled. Rinzler stood there for a few seconds, and then said, "I.. I.. I..fight for the Users." and revealing his face to us. "NO!" CLU yelled. "CLU, it's me that you want." Flynn spoke to him. "I created the perfect system for you! I followed the plan!" CLU boomed. "As you saw it. But there's this thing about perfection: It's impossible and yet it's right in front of us all the time. You couldn't see that because I didn't, when I created you. I'm sorry, CLU." Flynn said to him, holding his arms out for a large hug. CLU approached him, as if to say "I forgive you." However, when he was close enough, he sucker-punched Flynn.

"NOOO!" Sam exclaimed, running up to CLU and delivering two good punched and a tackle before being thrown backwards. I summoned my shield, said, "Come on TRON!" and the two of us got on as I moved the shield to where Sam was. Quorra got over using a grappling hook in the square on her back. We landed behind Sam, and Quorra landed in front of him, raising her baton's small beam in defense. "CLU! It's me you want!" Flynn yelled at CLU. As he walked towards him, the bridge connecting us was retracting. As soon as I saw the look in Flynn's eyes, it told me what he had planned.

I turned my shield back into my disc and told TRON, "Come on buddy, I'm getting you out of here." Quorra understood what I had known then, and started pushing Sam along. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" He yelled. "Sam, it's what he wants." Quorra said to him, Pulling Flynn's disc from her back. As soon as CLU saw that he had been deceived, he started running towards us, trying to get out. And that's when Flynn laid down the final card. Flynn tapped his fingers to the ground, willing the wind to come and bring CLU towards him. CLU was struggling to try and get us. Sam decided to put the disc up then, having the portal take it. I grabbed the neck of TRON's armor and Sam's disc, and Saw CLU being drug back to Flynn, before finally exiting the Grid.

We were then thrown upon the ground in a harsh fashion, and I noticed that not only were we back in Hollow Bastion, I still had my coat on. "XELLAN!" I heard in a happy tone from behind me. I turned around to see Larxene, the exact same as she was. "You were gone for so long, I thought the beam killed you!" She said. "Nah, I was just trapped in the computer. Anyway, I want you to meet some people. The guy with the girl is Sam, the girl's name is Quorra, and I got the dude we were looking for: TRON." I told her. "So, mission complete? Time to RTC?" She asked me. "First, We gotta drop Sam and Quorra off in their world, then we can go back." I told her. "Where am I?" TRON asked. "I'll explain later man."I told him. "Now, how's about a welcome back kiss?" I asked Larxene, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I think that would be 'Permission Granted.'" She said, the both of us embracing each other with a long, tongue kiss.


	12. Epilouge

We dropped Sam and Quorra off in a very strange world called Downtown Brooklyn, watching them get on Sam's bike before heading back to the castle. As I opened up the portal to the castle, TRON asked, "What will happen to me when I get to this 'castle'?" "You will be allowed to rest for a while, but then we are going to need to put you back into the computer after about a week. But don't worry: There, you and I will be kings!" I told him. "All right! That I can get used to!" He said as we were all stepping into the portal. "Good thing that mission wasn't hard, I didn't even need the stuff I packed!" Larxene said. "What did you bring?" I asked her. "A couple changes of underwear." She said back. "Ah, see I brought my hacking equipment with me." I told her.

After a week of having TRON around the castle, everybody was sad that he had to go back into the main computer of our castle, which I built myself. Well, almost everybody was sad: X-face and Mansex weren't phased by his leaving. Anyway, the night before he was scheduled to leave, we had a big going away party. Luxord brought the kegs of rum(naturally). Xigbar smuggled in the music. Roxas, Xion and Demyx set up the streamers. Marluxia baked the food. I haggled Axel into setting up chairs. Larxene got Vexen and Lexaeus to set up the various lights in the ceiling, along with a dance floor. Xaldin swept up the floor. Zexion got TRON to come to the party. However, Xemnas made us end it an hour early when Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin got Demyx to try a bit of rum and got him into a dress. Afterwards, we all just went to bed.

The next day, we were all in the Projection room that me and Vexen designed. "Fire away dude." I told them, stepping in front of the thing alongside TRON. As soon as Vexen pushed the button, TRON and I were transported onto the castle's grid. We already had a bunch of programs there, so I didn't have to create them. Instead, I called them to the square and announced, "Programs! I am your User! And I bring you a protector!" and pointed to TRON, "Treat him like your own, he will be your last line of defense." I then turned to TRON, because it would be a while before I saw him again and said, "See you buddy. Don't worry: I'll be back." "I'll see you then man." TRON said to me, shaking my hand as I walked off into the portal, leaving the Grid.

After a week of being off Grid and periodically talking to TRON, the castle returned to normal. Missions were issued. Demyx was abused again. Larxene was a sadist to everybody in the castle. Well, almost everybody. I was the only exception. Anywho, we kept our newfound relationship under wraps until Luxord's birthday, when we both got drunk and made out in front of everybody. Xemnas didn't approve of our relationship, but let us keep it as long as we didn't screw up on missions. After this, Larxene and I went to the movies to celebrate. We decided on Scream 4(or as it said in the theater poster, Scre4m) and met up there. I was going casual, wearing a leather coat, black jeans, checkered Vans, and a Decepticon T-shirt. I was waiting for her outside the theater for five minutes until I saw her. She was wearing a very lacey skirt, an awesome black and red top, and a black bow that she wore in her hair. "Very nice, very sexy too." I said to her. "Thanks, you look nice too. So, are we going to watch the movie or are we going to just oogle each other all night?" "I got the tickets right here. Let's go." I said, taking her arm in mine, walking towards the theater, ready to see an upgrade to an old movie...


End file.
